Always Ending Somewhat This Way
by Dream-to-reality123
Summary: Just a few events that happen to end in the same basic ending, but with a few differences each time... Raura one-shot!


Always Ending Somewhat This Way

A Raura one-shot

(3rd person POV)

* * *

It seemed as if every time they seemed to meet up, whether with many friends or just the two of them, it ended along this way.

It first started right before Season One of Austin and Ally was about to start. The directors and all of the crew besides the actors and actresses were relieved to have found all the perfect matches to their scripted characters. They were a bit worried though along the lines of the chemistry between all the crew, so they'd arranged a little 'meet and greet'.

Ross Lynch was the first to arrive, followed shortly by Raini Rodriguez. They'd exchanged friendly greetings, and seemed to hit it off just fine. Then, Calum came, and Ross and Calum immediately hit it off like they'd been friends for a long time. Afterwards, Laura came, and she and Raini already had a strong sisterly bond towards each other. When Calum and Laura met, they were a bit awkward around each other, but nonetheless, they were still friendly.

Once Ross and Laura met, it was no ordinary meeting. When they met, they could immediately feel a strong liking towards the other, but they felt that strong liking in the 'friendship' zone.

After about an hour of meeting each other, the directors decided that they should all go to one of their houses' and get to really know each other. The rest of the Lynches were practicing R5 stuff, and Ross knew that if he went there, he'd be dragged into it, so his house was out. Calum's mom was hosting a little elegant tea party, so that was an automatic no, and Raini's little brother was there, so the only house that really wasn't off-limits to them was Laura's house.

Once they'd arrived, the other three were quite astonished at how vast and grand Laura's house was, but Laura shrugged it off as if it were quite normal to her at that point.

They went into their sitting room, complete with snacks and whatnot, and Laura fetched some sodas. Once they were done, they decided to play some board games because, well, they weren't those types of people that absolutely didn't have a slight childish nature.

Fetching Monopoly: Electronic Banking **(1)** out of the board game cabinet, the foursome started playing, and it was a long game. Luckily, they had a long night ahead for them.

After about an hour and a half of playing, Ross had to go to the bathroom, so he quickly excused himself, and looked around for a minute until he finally found the bathroom.

After using it, he exited the bathroom, and when he came back into the room where they had been playing, he found only Laura there, and was a little confused.

"Um, where's… Raini and Calum?" Ross asked Laura, pausing for a second to remember their names.

"Raini had to go home to take care of her brother and Calum… I honestly don't know why Calum left. He just left when Raini did," Laura truthfully answered. Ross nodded, and sat down on the couch, feeling a little awkward.

There was a momentary awkward silence before Laura broke the silence, saying, "Why don't we play 20 Questions? That way, we can kill some of the awkwardness." Ross agreed, and he started.

It certainly was a good way to kill time as Ross was needed an hour later, and it was only the start of many similar hanging outs.

/*/*/*/*/

It was a bit later when the cast had a free day after a bunch of shooting for Austin and Ally. They'd shot most of the episodes, so they only had a few more to go, and then all of the promotional stuff.

The cast decided to make the best of their free day to hang out together since, during this time, they'd gotten to become the best of friends with each other. Deciding to head over to Chick-Fil-A **(2)**, they ordered their food, and sat down together.

Once their food arrived, they started digging in, and then a few minutes later, Raini got a call, and so did Calum. They both excused themselves, leaving to take the call privately, leaving Ross and Laura together at the table.

"I wonder what their calls were about?" Laura asked to Ross, just trying to make a conversation.

"I honestly dunno… Maybe it was from their moms?" Ross suggested, cracking a smile at the thought of Calum fighting with his mom over the phone to call back later.

A few minutes later, they returned and apologized, saying that they had to go. Then, once again, it was just Ross and Laura.

"So…" Ross awkwardly said.

"Um, I guess I'll just go too then…" Laura said, putting her stuff up as if to go.

"No, wait!" Ross slightly exclaimed. He didn't want to go home, otherwise R5 work would consume his free day, and well, he wanted to use his free day to do fun and lazyish activities, not fun activities that required working hard.

"Yeah?" Laura asked, a bit perplexed.

"Um… Should we go to the beach? I mean, like, if you're busy, it's fine then," Ross quickly rambled. He didn't know why, but for some reason, being around Laura alone always made his hands slightly sweat, and his heart would beat a beat faster, and out of tempo.

Laura smiled in a confused way, and shrugged as if to say 'sure, why not'. Ross felt very relieved at that, for some odd reason.

/*/*/*/*/

The next time this sort of ending to a group meeting was when Laura's house was robbed. Laura and the rest of her family had been out on a vacation for the Labor Day weekend, and when they'd returned, they'd found their house void of any fancy jewelry, their passports, and all of their laptops. When the rest of the Austin and Ally crew found out, obviously they wanted to go and comfort Laura through that scary experience, but in the end, only Ross could go, and so he did.

When he rang the doorbell, and the door was opened, it was opened by a puffy, red-eyed Laura, and he immediately pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Shhh, it'll all work out, Laura," Ross quietly and soothingly comforted Laura as she sobbed quietly onto his shoulder.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity to Ross, having Laura within his grasp, Laura's face came up, and she smiled in a sad yet thankful way.

"Thank you," she said meaningfully and thankfully. Then, she hesitated, and softly pressed her lips up to his right cheek.

"Thank you," she repeated before sinking back into his warm and comforting embrace. All Ross could reply with was a garbled up response as his mind was still processing that Laura had kissed his cheek.

/*/*/*/*/

This time, all four of them were at the after party for the opening premiere of 'Austin and Ally', celebrating the show's debut.

It was fun at first for them all, but after a while, it grew slightly annoying since it seemed every five seconds, another famous figure would go up to them and congratulate them.

Eventually, Laura said that she'd return in just a moment, and she went to the balcony, where there was a beautiful view of the night sky, and the moon was only slightly obscured by dark and light clouds. There, she dangled her legs off of the balcony, and merely stared at the night sky's natural beauty. Then, she felt the presence of someone next to her, and she turned around to see Ross next to her.

"Hey," he said smiling at her as he sat down next to her, dangling his legs off of the balcony.

"Hey, you got bored too?" Laura asked as she leaned her head on Ross's shoulder. A second later, she realized that maybe Ross wasn't comfortable with that, and meant to put her head up, but Ross stopped her and put his arm around her, bringing them a little closer.

"Relax, its fine," Ross coolly stated with a smile on his face.

After a comfortable silence had settled between the two of them, Laura decided to break the silence.

"You know, I never really did thank you properly for comforting me after my house was robbed," She said, looking at Ross.

"Relax, I don't need a proper thanks. I did it because I care about you," Ross meaningfully said, smiling at Laura.

Laura's cheeks flushed a little, and she continued, "No, but I just don't feel like I really meaningfully thanked you."

"Fine, you know what, if you…" Ross thought of something for Laura to do to prove to him that she was thankful even though he already knew.

"What? I'll do anything as long as it's not too dangerous and/or perverted!" Laura exclaimed.

"You, you have to… You have to kiss me," Ross said, a small smirk falling on his face as he declared his request for Laura to prove her thanks.

"Cheeks?" Laura hopefully asked. It's not that she didn't want to kiss Ross, she just felt timid about it.

Ross shook his head, and replied with, "Lips."

Laura sighed, and looked at Ross before starting to lean upward. Ross noticed, and a small smile grazed his lips as he leaned downward towards her. As their faces got closer, Ross could feel Laura's soft breathing on his face, and was thankful that she didn't have stinky breath.

"Relax," he softly murmured, and then, their lips crashed together in a soft kiss. To say it was enjoyable was an understatement to both of them. They both felt their stomach's filling with frantic butterflies, and felt their heart beats quicken their pulse.

Wrapping her arms around Ross's neck, and Ross wrapping his arms around her waist, they could honestly say that it was easily their best kiss with anyone, ever.

Once they broke apart, slightly out of breath, Laura simply said, "Wow," in an awestruck tone.

Ross smiled, and said, "Have you noticed that these moments keep happening to us, like, we're always the two left together at the end?"

Laura nodded her agreement, and then, the two shared another soft and meaningful kiss.

Meanwhile, in the background, Calum and Raini stood there, ecstatic at how Laura and Ross had finally kissed.

"Pay up, five bucks," Raini said to Calum.

"What? I said they would get together too!" Calum replied.

"Not at first when we actually had the bet... Pay up," Raini retorted, smile on her face.

Calum grumbled, giving her five bucks. Then, he commented, "It was so worth us having to leave early every time."

"So worth it," Raini agreed, and then they both turned to watch the two lovebirds.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I noticed how every time these friends and their family came to my house, they'd leave while I was in the bathroom. Thus, this story was born somehow! :) Plus, I've been dying to have a good idea for a Raura story, so yay! **

**I'm quite aware that this isn't my best piece of work, but meh. I guess it's acceptable...  
**

**Now, numbers:  
**

**(1) I don't own Monopoly: Electronic Banking. Well, I technically own a copy of it, but I don't own the idea...  
**

**(2) I don't own Chick-Fil-A. 'Nuff said.  
**

**Now, I guess I don't have much else to say except... The robbery part of this story was inspired by when I heard that my best friend's house had gotten robbed, and they took her and her family's passports, keys, and her laptop. :( BEST OF LUCK, MY ASIAN AMERICAN BESTIE UDS! Thankfully, she was in Panama City for the Labor Day weekend, otherwise she could have been traumatized or shot...  
**

**Well, I guess that's it, except for:  
**

**READ, REVIEW, AND DO ANYTHING THAT'S NICE TO THIS STORY! And if you have nothing else to do, possibly read another one of my stories... Except for 'An Austin and Ally Story' or 'Reunions In The City'... Those are downright atrocious. :P  
**

**Have a great day guys! See ya next time on whatever I'm writing, whether it be my new 'Seasons' fic or something new...  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


End file.
